Supernova
by crazyladybug614
Summary: A supernova is a star that increases immensely in brightness after a catastrophic explosion. She was a supernova, after being bitten by a vampire and phasing into a werewolf, she had changed immensely. She was like a rose, effortlessly beautiful, yet still extremely dangerous.
1. The Catastrophic Explosion

**This is my new story, I hope you all like it! There was a little confusion last chapter on the length, which made me crack up because last chapter was my summery, that was not a real chapter! Sorry or not making that more clear guys. Please review!**

 _Supernova: Chapter 1- The catastrophic explosion_

Was my biggest mistake not telling him?

Not telling him what really happened to me after James bit me?

I had broken my leg, but it healed, so I never told him. The bite on my arm healed, he noticed. I told him it was probably an effect of the venom. I lied. I had been a terrible liar, but somehow I have been able to keep this part of my self secret.

He left because he got bored of me. Because I was human. Because I wasn't good enough. But what would have happened had I told him that I wasn't human, at least not exactly.

I wasn't a vampire, I knew that. I didn't drink blood, I didn't smell like vampires, I didn't sparkle in the sun.

There hadn't been enough venom in my system that could have turned me after Edward sucked it out, but there was just enough for something to happen. Something strange, something that shouldn't have happened. I could move faster than any human, or any animal, I was insanely strong.

After Edward left, I felt awful for not telling him, but then all I felt was rage. All I ever felt for weeks was rage. I was getting fevers left and right, outbursts of anger, I was always hungry. I worried I was dying, that the venom hadn't been enough to turn me but it was enough to kill me, slowly and painfully. When Jacob began ignoring me that was what pushed me to the limit, I was beyond pissed, and then one day I simply exploded. Or that at least is what I thought had happened. I felt my bones breaking and an immense heat, and more rage as I burst.

I woke up several minutes later, curled up on the ground. I hadn't exploded...unless I was in the after life. I didn't think so, but there was no way to tell. I tried to stand up, but felt strange, very strange. I didn't feel like I was even in my own body anymore, or even a human body. I looked down at myself and realized that I had paws and fur. I was a wolf. Was I in the afterlife? It didn't seem so unlikely now.

I suddenly heard voices booming through my mind, the sound of loud, male voices. " Dude, did someone just phase?" I heard. " Who is it? I'm outside of Quil's place, and he was the only one..." I heard another voice say, I recognized this voice, this was Jacob's voice. " Jacob! Jacob, what's happening?" I mind-shouted. " Is that...that's a girl's voice." I heard the first voice say. " Bella? Wha..." I heard Jacob start.

" You know her dude?" I heard the first voice say. " Jared, that's Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter...she used to date Cullen..." Jacob said. " This is so messed up..." The first voice said, Jared was his name. " Jared, get Sam." I heard Jacob say.

" Bella, where are you?" He asked. " I'm at home...I think I'm in the woods outside.." I said. " I'm coming, hold on." Jacob said.

How could Jacob hear me, and talk to me through my mind? How did he know what to do?

I heard trees rustling behind me and turned around to see another wolf, a much bigger wolf, he was almost the size of a horse. " Bella it's me." Jacob said.

" You...you're. Why?" I asked. " Bella, you remember when I told you the legends, right?" he asked. " The cold ones..." I started, but then I started to remember more. I remembered him telling me about the wolves. The protectors of the tribe. " The protectors...but why did I turn into this thing? I'm not Quileute." I said. " I don't know." he stated.

I heard another booming, much louder voice in my head. " Jacob, what's happened?" I heard the voice say, it was full of authority. " Sam...Bella Swan phased. We're outside her house." Jacob told him. " What? Jacob, she's a girl, and she's not Quileute." He said. So this was Sam. He wasn't the leader of a gang, he was leading the protectors. How didn't I figure this out before? " I know that Sam." Jacob said.

A huge black wolf was standing in front of us moments later, towering feet over me, but only a few inches above Jacob. Sam must have been the alpha.

" I don't understand..." Sam started to think, but then stopped with a gasp. " She's white." Sam said. " Obviously." Jacob replied. " No, I mean her fur is white. Jacob, do you remember the legend of the white wolf?" He asked. " Yeah...you think Bella is...?" Jacob started. " Yes."

" Bella, the legend says that the white wolf is a female wolf, designed to protect the tribe even further. She brings guidance to the rest of the pack, much like an alpha, and she can defeat all creatures with ease, including cold ones." Sam said.

It was in the legends, I wasn't _that_ strange. But there was one thing I was sure wasn't in the legends..." Bella, what do you mean? What isn't in the legends?" Jacob asked. I had forgotten he could read my mind. I guess there was no more escaping that. " I'm...I was bitten by a vampire." I said. Before they could say anything, I added, " Edward sucked the venom out, well, most of it. I didn't turn into a vampire fully, only sort of." I told them.

" I don't understand. How is that possible?" Jacob asked. " She doesn't smell like a cold one." Sam added. " I, I don't drink blood, I don't sparkle..." I told them. " So what, she's a hybrid?" Jacob asked. " Yes, I think so..." Sam said.

I was a hybrid. A cross-bread. How could that happen? How was it possible? How was any of this possible?

" Bella, do you want to phase back?" Jacob asked. " What?" I asked him. " Do you want to become a human again?" He asked. " Yeah...I think so.." I told him. "Just, think of becoming human again, forcefully pull yourself back." He told me.

It worked after a few tries, and soon enough I was a human again. Jacob and Sam ran off into the woods. " Wait, where are you going?" I shouted. After a few moments they emerged from the woods wearing cut off shorts. " Jacob looked at me confused. " Her clothes didn't get shredded..." Jacob said. I quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion. " When we phase our clothes get shredded, so we tie shorts to our ankles." Jacob said. I looked down and saw a leather anklet around both of their ankles. " Her hair isn't torn up either." Sam stated. " I guess it's just one of her own perks that come with hybrid-ness." Jacob said.

" We should probably tell the others." Sam said. " Bella, can you come with us to my house to meet the pack?" he asked. " Yeah, sure. Let me just go in and write a note to Charlie." I told them, before speeding swiftly into the house, writing a note and back out. They looked confused when I came back. " How did you do that?" Jacob asked. " I guess it's just one of my quirks that comes with hybrid-ness." I told him, using his own words.

Jacob and Sam went into the woods to phase, and then we all ran to Sam's house. I followed in human form, speeding.

We arrived at Sam's house within only a minute or two. It was a small wooden cabin tucked warmly into a small clearing in the woods. The driveway was long, as to make sure that nobody saw them phase.

I could hear everything so clearly recently, including the loud bantering and laughs coming from inside the home. Sam and Jacob lead me inside after phasing back to human form and putting on their shorts.

They swung open the screen door and a swoosh of air filled with scents of food flooded towards me. The home was mostly kitchen, a woman with her back turned to me was stirring something in a bowl, surrounded by loads of food she was making. In the center of the room there was an extremely large table, sat at it were three extremely large men, shoveling giant muffins down their throats as they teased and laughed at each other. It was so happy and alive.

" Guys, meet the newest addition to our pack." Jacob said. They all turned, mouths full of food and nodded their heads in greeting towards me. " Jake, you finally imprint on her?" Embry, the one I knew faintly asked. " Um, no, actually." Jacob said. " You told her Jacob? What the hell!" One of them shouted angrily. His voice was husky and deep, but filled with anger. " I didn't tell her!" Jacob stated. " So what, she just _found out?"_ He asked sarcastically. " No, you asshole, she phased!" Jacob said. The man flinched in shock. " _What?"_ he asked. " That's impossible." he stated. " No, no it's not." Sam said.

" You all remember the legend of the white wolf. Bella is the white wolf, sort of. She's also part vampire. She has speed when human, strength in human form that we have never known, and impeccable hearing. She doesn't drink blood, or smell like a cold one obviously, and she doesn't sparkle in the sun like the leeches." Sam told the group. They didn't say a word, they were all too shocked.

The boys' mix of anger, confusion, and disbelief looks on their faces were overwhelming me, so I looked over to the woman. I held back a gasp when I saw her face. Half of it was scarred immensely, following all the way down her right arm. She was watching me curiously with warm eyes.

" How is that possible?" the one I didn't know asked. " We don't know, Paul, but it happened." Sam said. Paul looked me up and down, before saying " Prove it." I sighed, raised my eyebrow and motioned for them to follow me as I went out the door. I leapt of the porch and gracefully phased into a wolf. The grace came as a shock to me, since I had never been graceful in my life.

I turned to face them, looking up at the group examining be. " Why's she so small?" Paul asked. " to be more discreet in the world, I think." Sam said. I phased back, and saw them all look even more shocked as they noticed my fully clothed appearance. " How?" Embry asked. " You saw how small she was, and how graceful her phase was, she was able to not rip her clothes apart in the phase." Sam said.

I licked my lips and smiled softly as I realized that I had forgotten another one of my hybrid quirks, I leapt into the air and jumped onto the roof without a sound. " Where did she go?" I heard from bellow, before one of them pointed up and they looked to see me up above them. I leapt back down. " Proved." I told them, before turning to go back inside. The boys followed me in, sitting back down at the table.

" Bella, why don't you eat with us?" The woman said, motioning to the table. " I'm Emily, by the way." she told me as I sat down in the middle of Jacob and Paul. Sam went over to Emily, gave her several kisses along her face before sitting down at the table and digging into his food.

I ate dinner with them as they told me about everything in the pack, the mind reading, patrols, cold ones, imprints, the amount of food they could eat, and more. I already felt so welcomed by them all, even though I was different from them.

I was talking with Emily in the kitchen when Charlie called me. " Go ahead, honey." she told me. I smiled and went out onto the porch to answer the phone. It was dark outside, but the porch light blinked on as soon as I stepped outside.

" Hello." I said into the phone. " Bella, I saw your note but I thought you'd be back by now." Charlie said. " Yeah, um I ate dinner down here with Jacob and his friends. I'll be home soon." I told him. " Alright. Not to late Bells, you've got school tomorrow." he said. " I know dad." I told him. I didn't know if I was going to school tomorrow. I still had to figure everything out. " Alright, bye." He said. " Bye. I told him, before hanging up. I sighed. What a crazy world this was.

 **Remember to review guys! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Holding On And Letting Go

**Thanks for your reviews guys, you're awesome. There was confusion on whether Bella only turns on a full moon or not, but she is actually a regular shifter like the rest of the pack, only smaller so that she can blend in as a wolf better in public. Btw in all my stories I make Bella the image of Nina Dobrev from the vampire diaries because she's a better look for Bella I think. That's what I describe in this chapter basically, but if you are stuck on Bella as Kristin Stewart or someone else than of course you can imagine whatever you please.**

Supernova _Chapter 2- Holding On And Letting Go_

I woke up with the sun, as usual. I wasn't going to school that day, the pack was going to teach me more, or rather, I was going to be teaching them more about me I was sure. I liked the pack, I had only known them for a small amount of time, but it was enough for me to feel like I was already a part of the family. That's how I had felt around the Cullens.

I could no longer feel the stabbing pain in my chest, I was stronger now. But it at still emotionally pained me to think of them. I cursed myself for acting so foolish. They had left months ago and I was still holding on.

After the shift I started seeing things differently. I felt more stable as a person, and more in control of my vampire side. I could see how controlling Edward had been, how reckless I had been to fall for him.

Humans can be manipulated by vampires easily, drawn in. It's all part of the predator and pray system. They lure you in with sweet scents, honey voices and their seductive nature. After you're in they can make you do anything, even make you fall in love with them all to bring you closer. But wolves on the other hand? Vampire tricks don't work on them.

Charlie was already at work, so my escape back to the reservation was easy. I didn't bother taking my truck, I ran instead.

When I arrived the whole pack was outside in the grass, eating, of course. Emily came out the door with a huge tray filled with sausage and bacon. " Bella, you're just in time for breakfast. It's finally a nice day, so we're doing this outside." She told me, cheerfully.

We ate breakfast together, the boys bickering and joking around as usual. All but one. Paul, the one I didn't know very well was sitting quietly, his legs straightened out before him, one crossed over the other. He was watching me with curious eyes. I blushed, predictably and looked down. He snorted. The ass.

I was talking to Emily inside afterwords, doing the dishes. Paul remained in his same spot outside, not speaking. You could see him clearly through the small kitchen window. I nudged Emily and she looked out the window where my gaze was. " What's with him?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. " He's an asshole that's what." She said. I chuckled, " that much I know." I responded. " Right, well he's usually not this quiet. I think he's curious about you. He would never admit it but I'm pretty sure he likes you, actually. He doesn't really know what to do with you though, Paul's not really the kind to have a crush." She said.

I knew what she meant by that. Paul was a player, a ridiculously attractive, yet incredibly dangerous player. And he was curious about me? It didn't scare me as much as it would have months ago. I knew that however angry and volatile he was, he wasn't nearly as dangerous as I was. Nobody was.

When we were finishing up Jacob came in, he nodded his head towards me, signaling to follow him outside. " Finally. I've been waiting for this all day!" Jared said, standing up. " Waiting for what?" I asked Jacob. " They want to do a little jousting with you." He said. " They want to test your skills." Sam said.

" Come on Bella, it'll be fun!" Jared exclaimed. " So you're up first?" I asked him. " Oooh definitely." He said. I licked my lips, before speeding behind him knocking him over, onto the ground. " Dammnn. She feisty." Jared teasingly said as he caught his breath. I held out my hand to help him up, but instead pulled him up and over my shoulder, right back onto his back. " Well let me phase first this time!" he choked out. I chuckled.

He went into the woods, phased and came back, snarling, ready for battle.

I won the fight, avoiding his every blow with ease and eventually getting his wolf form back onto the ground in defeat. He stood up and shook off, looking disappointed. " Who's next?" I asked, turning to the group. They all shook their heads no. Paul however stood up, wiping his hands off on his shorts. " I'll go." he said, in his deep, husky voice. He went behind the house to phase and came back. He was bigger than Jared, and a gorgeous, silvery grey color.

I phased as well, I thought that I at least ought to make it fare game for a while. I was small, which made me very fast and sneaky. I escaped his every move, but he was better than Jared. He was stronger, faster, and smarter. That's why he was second in line for alpha, he was good.

After avoiding his moves and getting in some blows, I got him pinned underneath my by shifting back to human form. He shifted back as well, still pinned underneath me. My legs were straddling his torso, his very naked torso. He smirked and I sped, jumping off of him with grace.

He phased back and went behind the house once again to get his clothes. Paul now seemed even more curious of me. He was always watching me. I don't think he'd ever met any woman who could beat him in a fight, any woman who understood what things he had gone through.

From what I'd heard Paul was usually an asshole to everyone, but he didn't act that way around me. He was cocky, I'll give him that, but he wasn't a jerk.

It was four o' clock before I knew it and I had to get home before Charlie did. The guys told me that I could try going to school the next day. With the others they had had a lot of anger management in the beginning and had to stop school, but I was different than them. I wasn't full werewolf, and I was in control already.

I ran back home and got settled in before Charlie rolled into the driveway at 4:30. Right on the dot. " Hey Bells, I heard you weren't at school today." he said. "Yeah, I wasn't feeling too well, but I think I'm alright now." I told him. " Well, do you want to just order pizza tonight so you don't have to cook?" he asked. "Sure, yeah." I told him.

Charlie didn't sense anything unusual about me. He never did. It's not like I was good at hiding things, it's just that he never liked to pry. He still didn't really have the whole parenting thing down, and he didn't know exactly how much he should question me on things. He was a great cop, but when it came to his daughter he didn't do any sort of investigating.

We ate dinner in peace and watched a movie before we both went off to bed. I showered and got into my pajamas as usual, but something was off. I could sense it. I listened carefully and could hear rustling outside. I went over and opened the window, looking out into the dark woods. All I could see was a flash of silver and then nothing.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went groggily into the bathroom. I always woke up as soon as the sun rose but that didn't mean I liked it. I looked in the mirror, and I was shocked at what I saw. I looked different. I had noticed changes the day before but didn't think much about it. I was more muscular, and taller I think. My hair was longer too, and my skin was a few shades darker. It looked like I had just gotten back from a productive summer of exercise and tanning. I looked better, more alive really. The dark circles under my eyes were gone, in the place of my boney shape I once had was muscles and curves. I looked more attractive too. What was that about?

I decided not to act like anything was different at school, or just to tell people I had started exercising if they asked. I knew it was noticeable, even Charlie might notice it. The guys had all changed a lot when they shifted, I guess that was happening to me too, a different amount for sure, but it was happening.

I got dressed for a warmer day, the whether had been nicer lately now that winter was over. I got out the door as fast as I could after grabbing a granola bar. I was running late from all the mirror examining I had done in the morning.

I didn't take my truck to school. There wasn't much driving I would be doing anymore. I arrived just in time for the first bell to go off. Mike approached me immediately. " Hey Bella. You weren't in school yesterday." He said, examining me. " Right, yeah I wasn't feeling well." I told him. " Are you sure? You look like you spent the day yesterday working out." He said. " Really? I hadn't noticed. Hmm." I said. I was walking faster to try and lose him but he just sped up as well. " I mean, it's a compliment for sure, you're looking good...I mean...you know." He said. Poor Mike.

I walked in, noticing the quick glances towards me of other students. They weren't exactly subtle, or maybe it was just my heightened senses.

The day went slow, I went through classes and avoiding conversation about my looks all day. I left the building as soon as the bell went off, eager to leave. Jessica came up to me as I walked down the steps. " hey, Bella. What's up? I've heard the gossip all day about you. Did you get, like, a spray tan or something. Also, you didn't look like this last week, just saying. I mean, are you like, on steroids or like the most insanely fast working workout routine ever? It's kind of crazy..." She babbled. " Yeah, I don't know I guess just an awesome workout." I told her.

" Hey, did you like, run here? I don't see your truck.." Jessica said. " No, a friend was dropping me off and picking me up today. My truck is getting worked on." I lied. " Is that your friend? He looks the part for sure, I mean I heard you hang out with those Quileute kids now. But like, damn. He's, like, wow." she said. I looked up to where she was looking, and saw Paul, heading over towards me. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Why was Paul here? " Yeah that's him...I'll see you later Jess." I murmured before heading over towards him.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him quietly as I came to stand in front of him. " I came to get you." He said. " You could have called..." I said. "Oh yeah...gosh I didn't think of that. I'll do that next time. " He remarked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. " Why did they send _you_ anyway? They could have had Jacob come or something. " Well, they were planning to send someone all day but they forgot last minute, and I'm the fastest so I offered." He shrugged. "Right." I exclaimed, not fully believing him. " Well, let's go." He said. " Okay..." I told him as he grabbed my hand and we went off into the woods.

Paul and I raced back to Sam and Emily's house in wolf form. He was surprisingly fun to hang out with, despite the things the guys had said about him. He was at least that way with me, I didn't know about anyone else.

" So why did I have to come here again?" I asked Paul as we showed up to Emily's house. " You're doing dinner here. It's impromptu pack movie night." He said, before going inside without another word. _Okay...?_ I thought to myself before following him in.

I didn't mind that the pack wasn't exactly the planning type of group, but I was still getting used to it. They were all kind of a big family, and so when one idea comes up, the next second it's happening and the whole family has to be a part of it. So movie night it was.

It was some ridiculous comedy that wasn't as funny as the trailer had shown Jared it was, apparently. Jared was convinced it would be the perfect movie for the group, shrugging off the two star rating. But I didn't do much of watching it. I was sitting on the couch with Paul, he was in a relaxed, forward position towards the tv and I was spread out across the couch, my knees were bent a little so that I didn't end up nudging Paul with my feet. We spent the whole night making glances towards each other, looking away quickly if the other caught us.

I knew that I was starting to like him. I was attracted to him, of course, but there was a lot of people you can be attracted to, just not all of them happen to be practically perfect for you. He was a shifter too, he had been through the same things I had been through, well, almost. He had trust issues, but easily trusted me, it was the same thing for me with him. And I would be seeing him every day.

There was downsides to him, though. No matter how perfectly eligible he seemed to be, and oh, so attractive, he was dangerous. He was hot tempered, volatile, he wasn't in control, he was a player, he had never had a serious relationship before. And yeah, I would be seeing him every day. If this didn't work out, it could be a disaster.

My brain definitely told me to stay away from him, but my body? That was something else entirely.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Plot Twist

**Hey guys! Here's my latest chapter. BTW, Bella and Paul are not imprinted in this story. I'm working on a few stories that involves imprinting and thought I might give it a go on one without. Imprinting will not be a main focus in this story at all, and Paul nor Bella will be imprinting on anyone. Also, in this story Leah and Sam never had a relationship. And to the guest who decided that, instead of leaving a kind comment about my story to insult my writing instead, a crossbreed means a cross between two different breeds. it doesn't mean that she was born into it, at least in my story, but the confusion is why I refer to her as a hybrid instead. If you don't like it, don't read the story, 'nuff said'. Your review has been removed, guest.**

 _Supernova Chapter 3: Plot Twist_

One week later

I had spent one week going to school, spending time with the pack, having playful banter with Paul, and most recently I had been helping the pack grieve.

Harry clearwater had had a heart attack. He was out hunting with my dad when it happened. They were trying to hunt the " animal" that had been responsible for all the missing hikers. But I knew it wasn't an animal. The whole pack knew that. It was vampires, two of them, we thought.

The worst part of it all, though, wasn't the vampires. The pack was actually pretty excited about that. The worst part was that when Harry died, his kids had gotten very, very angry. They had phased a few days ago and were now going completely crazy. And, one of them was a girl, Leah Clearwater. And Seth was only fifteen, way too young to phase. The other guys had gone at Seventeen, eighteen, and twenty.

Quill phased too, but he was absolutely loving it. While the rest of the pack hunted the vampires, I was back at Sam's house with Seth, Leah and Emily. Quill was out on an extra patrol in case other vampires tried to sneak in, he was a natural.

I wanted to help hunt, but since they didn't know my strengths yet and I was so new I couldn't help out. I knew that I could easily help kill them, I was stronger than any vampire or werewolf. But it was " too dangerous" according to Sam. The other guys agreed, they always had to follow alpha's orders.

" You okay?" I asked Leah as I came out to sit next to her on the porch. " Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." She said. " It's just, it's a little weird is all." She said. I chuckled. " Yeah, yeah it is." She looked at me. " Yeah. They're always in your head, and I'm a girl so it's weird. You're lucky you're a freak you know." She said. I sighed. " Sure, yeah. They can read my mind too, though." I told her. " Yeah, but only the thoughts you want them to see. It's super unfair." She said. " I know, I'm sorry." I told her. " I'm actually glad you're around though. It's nice having another girl." She said. " Yeah, it is." I responded.

" Hey, can you keep a secret?" I asked her. " Sure. She told me. " Okay, I need to leave. I'm going to go hunt with them." I said. " what?" Leah asked. " Look, I know they need my help. I have to." I told her. " Okay, whatever. I'll stay here." She said. " Thank you." I said, before running into the forest.

I found them chasing after a vampire with fiery red hair. Victoria. She must have come for me. Edward had said something about a mate for a mate before he left. There was a fire dying down back in the forest, they must have already killed Laurant.

I hid in the bushes and watched them try to hunt her. They would get close, but then she would dodge them. They would fall behind as she went fast. She was very, very fast. But, I was faster. I knew I could beat her. I could even use the element of surprise by remaining in human form. I caught up to her and got ahead of her, standing directly in her way.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at me. " Bella...You know, I've been looking for you. It's stupid of you to come out right into the open like this. You're puppies can't save you fast enough. She said as she smirked evilly. " What if I don't need saving?" I asked her. She chuckled. " Brave, I like it." She said. It was my turn to smirk as I darted forward and ripped her head off with ease.

I knew that a huge lecture was heading my way as soon as the rest of the pack got back to Emily's after burning Victoria. I predicted correctly.

It was dinner time and I was helping Emily set the table when the guys burst through the door. Paul was first. " Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" he asked me roughly. " You needed my help." I responded stubbornly as the rest of the pack walked in the door. " No, we didn't." Sam said. " Yeah right Sam. I saw you out there. She was fast, too fast for you." I said. " Sure, but we would have eventually caught her. " Jared said. " No, you wouldn't have. At least not today, not before she killed another person." I said. " _You_ could have been that person today." Jacob said. " Did it look like she could have even tried to kill me?" I asked. They didn't respond. They knew I was right.

I went outside after dinner to sit on the porch, Paul followed me out. " It was a dumb idea." He said as I leaned against the house and crossed my arms. " It worked, didn't it?" I said. He rolled his eyes. " I wasn't going to get hurt. Why are you so worried about me all the time? Why do you even care?" I asked him. "I don't know." he muttered. " What? That doesn't make sense." I told him. " No, no it doesn't!" He said angrily. " Explain it to me then!" I said. " I...I care about you. I never have like that before but...I just do." He said. " I care about you too Paul." I told him. " No, Bella, you don't understand. I...I'm a player, okay. I know you know that, but I don't think that about you. I mean, I...I actually really like you." He said. " I..." I started, but he moved forward and grabbed my face with his hands, kissing me roughly. I kissed him back with all my might. All I could feel was him. He was so warm. I was warmer too, but not that warm.

After a few minutes of kissing him senseless I pulled away, gasping for air. He was up against me on the wall now, my arms were around his neck. I whispered to him, " you know that the whole pack probably heard that, right?" I told him. He smirked. Of course he enjoyed that part too. He was possessive.

" I should probably get home. Charlie will be back from setting up for the funeral soon, and I should probably be there for him." I said. " Right." he sighed. " I'll see you later." I told him. He nodded and went back in. You could hear cheering and teasing coming from the boys inside as he walked in. " Finally!" Jared exclaimed. I heard the door swinging open behind me and felt someone grab my arm lightly. " Hey, wait. Can I walk you home?" Jacob said. " Sure, yeah." I told him. " Great." He exclaimed.

Jacob and I ran back to my house. I went slowly so that he could keep up in his human form. He was faster than humans but not as fast as me in his human form.

" You know, we all kinda heard you tonight." Jacob said. " Yeah, I know." I told him. " Well, I mean, normally I would be giving you some lecture on all the reasons you should stay away from him, but right now...I mean, he's actually sincerely interested in you. And not just for like, a one night stand or whatever. He likes you." He said. " Yeah, I know." I told him. " What do you, I mean what do you think about him?" he asked. " I don't know." I responded truthfully. As we arrived at my house Jacob became very stiff. " Do you smell that?" He asked. I sniffed the air. There was a vampire here.

" That's Carlisles car." I told him with a pit in my stomach. " It could be a trick." He said. " I'll go in with you." He told me. " It's okay Jake. I'll go in a scope it out. You stay here." I said as I went inside. " Be careful." he told me. " Yeah." I responded.

I was terrified. Not of the vampires and what they could do to me, I knew they couldn't hurt me. But the Cullens, they had hurt me before. At least physically. What if it was _him?_ I just might have a heart attack.

I opened the door carefully and switched on the light. I was met with the face of Alice, she looked upset, and then surprised. " Bella! You're alive!" she said. "Yeah..." I said. " But...I haven't been able to see you in my visions for a week or so. And then I saw Victoria in Forks. I was worried you had died, Bella." She said. " Well, I'm obEviously fine." I told her. I was trying to remain my distance and not get to comfortable. She went in to hug me but I dodged her. " What's wrong?" She asked. " Nothing." I said. She didn't believe me.

" What is that god awful smell?" Alice said as she wrinkled her nose. She was sitting on the couch and I was leaning against one of the walls. " Uhh. That's probably Jacob." I said. I didn't smell like werewolves, nor vampires. It was just a human scent that I had. She narrowed her eyes. " He's a werewolf isn't he?" she asked. " I...yeah. He is." I said. I didn't know if I should tell her about me or not. Probably not. The pack might not want me to, it could be dangerous if word got out that there was something dangerous to all creatures out there, they would probably try and hunt me. " You're friends with a werewolf?!" she exclaimed. " yeah." I told her.

" Bella, how could you be so...reckless?" She asked. " That must be why I can't see you in my visions. I can't see werewolves." She told me. " Well, that's fortunate." I heard Jacob say. I turned in the direction of his voice and saw him standing near the back door. Of course he didn't leave. " You're Jacob." Alice said. " Yeah." he told her. " Bella, can I talk to you alone?" He asked. " Uh, sure." I told him. He lead me into the kitchen.

" You're not, like...going back to them, are you?" He asked. " What? No. They're not even coming back as far as I know." I told him. " Oh." he said. " What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. " That's it." He said. " Okay..." I told him. He just looked at me with an unreadable expression. The phone suddenly rang and I almost jumped out of my skin. Jacob turned and answered it. " Swan Residence." He said. I could hear through the phone. It was Edwards voice. My heart was pounding in my chest. It was him. Holy crap.

" Is Charlie there?" I heard. I held out my hand for the phone. Jacob shook his head no. " Who is this?" he asked. I still held my hand out for him to give it to me. " It's Edward Cullen. Is Charlie Swan present?" He asked again. " No, he's preparing for the funeral leech. It's your fault, you know." Jacob said. I heard crinkling on the other end and then Jacob simply hung up. " What the hell Jacob? The Cullens think I'm dead, Jacob. You just confirmed it by saying Charlie is going to the funeral. He thinks the funeral is for me." I told him. " So?" he asked. I looked at him blankly. It would kill Edward if he thought I was dead and it was his fault, even if he left me, he was still a decent, well, creature.

" Alice suddenly burst through the kitchen door. " Bella! It's Edward, he thinks you're dead." She said. " We know that leech." Jacob said. " Be nice!" I scolded him. " Bella...He's going to the Volturi. He's going to kill himself." She said. " What? Why?" I asked her. " He thinks you're dead Bella! He always said he couldn't live without you..." She said. _What? Edward left me! Why would he still think that?_ " Bella, he lied when we left so that you wouldn't try to contact us. We left for your protection, not because he didn't care about you anymore." She said.

" Bella, we have to go." Alice said. " Go where?" I asked her. " To Italy. We have to stop him." She said. " Can't you go?" I asked her. " No. He won't believe me. Even if he reads my mind, the only way for him to be stopped is if he sees you, alive." She told me. I looked over at Jacob. He didn't meet my eyes. He looked to be on the verge of phasing. " Jacob, stay in control. It's okay." I told him.

I had packed a small bag and gotten into the car with Alice. Jacob leaned into my window and looked at me with pleading eyes. " Bella, you can't go." He said. "Think about the pack Bella. We need you." He said. " Jacob, Victoria and Laurant are dead already, there's three new members in the pack. You don't need me right now." I told him. " But you're a part of the pack now, Bells. You can't..." He started.

" Jacob, look, this isn't some permanent thing. I'll be back tomorrow." I told him." You hope. You said these vampires are strong, they could kill you Bella. And don't start on the whole, ' I can take care of myself' thing, okay. There's a lot of them, it's actually a risk." He told me. " Jake, it's going to be okay." I told him. He seemed genuinely worried.

" Bella, what about Charlie? You're all he has...and Paul. He's dangerous, Bella. You have been the only one to calm him, if you died...who knows what would happen. He loves you, Bella." He told me. _Paul loved me? Already?_ I guess, I kind of loved him too, though. Jesus, Bella, you've only known him what, one week? Agh.

" Jake. I'm not going to die." I assured him, before Alice drove quickly backwards. I pulled out my phone and dialed Charlie. " Bella? Hey, are you alright?" He asked. " Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Umm, mom just called me about super cheap tickets to Florida tonight. They're practically free, I guess there was a big storm in Seattle and nobody wanted to get on a plane. The storms over now, though and so mom got me a ticket." I lied. " Oh. Well, how long will you be gone?" he asked. " Just for the weekend I think." I told him.

Alice drove as fast as possible to the airport. " We're flying?" I asked. " Yes. We're faster than cars but not faster than an airplane." She told me. Even I wouldn't have been that fast, I'm sure.

The plane flight was taking far too long. " We won't get there in time." I told her. " Yes, if everything goes as planned we will." She said. She could see it in her vision. " How is he doing this anyway?" I asked. " He's going to expose himself in the sun at the parade. Exposing ourselves to humans is illegal in the vampire world." she said. " he's doing it right at noon." She told me.

The plane finally landed and she rushed me out the door. She had stolen a sports car, predictably. " Get in, quick." She said. I got in as fast as a human would have been able to so she didn't suspect anything. Alice drove as fast as the car would go, which was quite fast.

When we arrived at the parade it was almost noon already. " Bella, get out, go as fast as you can!" she shouted as she was blocked off by a guard.

I got out of her sight, and any human sight and sped towards the door Alice had said that he would come out of. I got to him a few minutes before noon, and he was just about to take off his robe to reveal himself to the crowd as a vampire.

" Edward don't!" I shouted, shoving him backwards and back into the door. It broke the door. " Edward it's me. It's Bella. I'm alive." I assured him. His eyes were still closed. " Open your eyes Edward!" I shouted. His eyes opened slowly, it looked as though he was in pain. " Bella." he whispered.

 **Please Review ( kindly).**


	4. And So We Meet Again

**I love your reviews guys, you're all so awesome! Even I'm hooked on this story, haha, can't stop writing!**

 _Supernova Chapter 4: And So We Meet Again_

" Bella." He whispered. I swallowed and took a deep breath. " Edward, we have to get out of here." I told him, not looking him in the eyes. We were inside the building now, it was a large room with stone flooring. Alice came in behind us then. She looked like she was about to say something before we were interrupted by a powerful, yet young voice of a girl.

" You three, come with me." I looked up and saw a young, blond girl with glowing red eyes and a hooded robe in front of us. " Jane. I have changed my mind, I don't understand what more you need of me." Edward said, his soft, honey voice no longer intoxicated me the way it used to.

" Follow me please. The others wish to speak with you." She said. Edward and Alice began to follow her down the dark hall. " What are you doing?" I whispered to Alice. " We have to follow her, Bella. She's very powerful." Alice told me. Knowing that they thought I was still human, and vulnerable to such things, I followed them.

Edward put his cold hand on the small of my back as we walked, it was some form of protection I assumed, if he was touching me then it wouldn't be as easy for a vampire to come along and snatch me away. " You look different, Bella." He whispered to me. " It's been a long time, Edward." I whispered back to him. " Not that long." He argued. " Long enough for me to spiral into depression, feel completely useless, and then eventually move on." I said, without thinking clearly. His eyes widened with hurt, but he said no more on the matter.

" How are you alive?" He asked. " We can talk later, Edward. The point is, I am alive. And so are you. At least for now." I said. We were now at the head of a downward drop into blackness. Jane dropped before us, then Alice followed. Edward grabbed me around the waist with his arms, whispered, " it's okay, trust me." and then we dropped together. We ended up in a torch-lit entry-way leading into a heavy looking metal door.

Jane pushed the door open to reveal a large room, with marble flooring and three large thrones. Sat in them were men, all with long hair, pasty, crumbling white skin and dark red eyes. They must have been the leaders of the Vulturi.

" Edward, have you rethought our offer?" One asked, standing. " No, I have not. My decision remains stable, though I have chosen to stay alive. I will no longer be revealing myself to the humans as I had planned." Edward spoke. Alice had pushed me behind her, out of sight. "Aahh. And what, per say, has provoked this change of plans?" The one in the middle asked. Edward glanced to me.

The middle one, Aro, gestured to me with his hands to come forward. " I see." he said as I stepped into sight. " Isabella is alive." he murmured. " May I?" he asked Edward. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Alice whispered to me. " He can read minds if he holds your hands, he would like to read yours." She said. Would he be able to? Edward slowly nodded. Aro gestured to me once again to come towards him with a smile on his face.

I walked forwards along the marble flooring towards the vampire. He didn't scare me as much as he seemed to scare the others. I wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He grabbed my hands in his and closed his eyes. He remained with a focused look on his face, eyes closed, for a few long moments before letting go of my hands abruptly. " hmm. I see nothing." he said. " What a curious human, sweet Isabella, you are." He said, before waving his hands for me to move along back to Alice and Edward with yet another bright smile on his face.

" She is human, is she not? And she is alive. She knows about vampires, that is against the laws." Another of the three men spoke to Aro. Aro was in deep thought for a moment before narrowing his eyes at me. " I suppose you are right. Edward, I do believe that it is in our responsibility to kill poor Isabella." Aro said.

" Come forward please." One of the men said as Aro stepped on to the floor, off of the last step. Edward flinched and snarled. Edward took a step forward but then fell to the ground, groaning in pain. " What happened?" I asked Alice. " Jane, she can make people believe they feel the worst pain in the world with one glance." She told me. " Stop, please stop!" I shouted towards her. She looked to me, with a small smile and stared. She narrowed her eyes. " My abilities do not work on her." she said.

Edward darted forwards once again, trying to fight for me. I wasn't sure if I should intervene and blow my cover. One of the vampires threw him across the room and it cracked part of the staircase, but he once again got back up and tried to keep fighting.

I watched Edward fail his every attempt to get in a blow with a pit in my stomach. How would he get out of this? I knew that if they tried to kill me I would have to blow my cover, and show them I'm a hybrid, but at the moment I wasn't sure what I should do. Aro eventually got Edward on his knees and was about to snap his head off. I took a step forward to intervene finally but Alice interrupted. " Wait! Wait, stop! We'll turn her, we'll turn Bella." Alice said.

* * *

Alice had promised the Vulturi that she would turn me in the future, and they had said they would need some time to discuss the decision at hand, how long they would give us, when they would be checking in, and if they would leave all of us alive.

We sat in the small lobby area on the couches waiting for a response. I was exhausted, who knew how long it had been since I slept? I sat, almost falling asleep when my phone rang. I held back a groan as I looked at the phone to see who was calling. It was Paul. My heart skipped a beat.

" Hello." I answered into the phone as I stood up and walked to the wall to have some sort of privacy. I knew that Edward and Alice could still hear everything both me and Paul were saying. " Bella, what the hell! How could you be so irresponsible. It's a shock to me that you're even still alive! And I find out from Jacob when it's already to late..." Paul started. " Paul, it's okay. Look, I'm okay. It was my responsibility to save him, it would have been my fault if I didn't, you know that." I said.

I glanced over at Edward. He was looking the other direction but I knew he was listening. " Bella...he's a leech. He doesn't even have a life to save. He's already dead, Bella. And _you_ could have died trying to save a dead guy from ultimate death? That's ridiculous Bella." Paul snarled. " I didn't die though," I said, and turned the other direction, " you know I wouldn't have anyway." I whispered into the phone. " You can't be sure of that, Bella." He said quietly.

" I'm coming home, okay. I'll see you soon." I said into the phone and hung up before he could argue anymore. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. " Who was that, Bella?" Edward asked softly. " A friend of mine." I said. " How does he know so much?" he asked. " He's a werewolf." I responded quietly.

Jane came through the door and looked to us. " They have made their decision. You will be given until Bella's eighteenth birthday to turn her. We will be checking in on you soon after. You may leave." She told us.

We were at the airport in lightning speed. Alice called Carlisle on the way there to let him know to meet them in forks and that everything had gone okay. Carlisle and the others were all moving back to Forks, everyone was. I was too tired to process what that meant. I knew that I would probably need to spend the night on the reservation that night. They would all have been so worried, and probably would want to know what happened.

We arrived in Forks at ten o'clock at night. I had them simply drop me off and told Edward that I wanted to be alone that night. I would be escaping later on. As soon as they were out of sight I ran to the reservation before Edward could go home, run back here, and hide in my trees like I knew he would.

I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion as I walked up the steps of Emily's house. Paul burst through the door as I approached and looked at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. He suddenly pulled me into a warm hug and buried his face in the crook of my neck. He was scared. He really did care about me.

He held me for what could have been forever, but was most likely only a few minutes before pulling away and looking into my eyes, then turning around and going inside. Those were the few minutes of vulnerability I would probably ever be seeing of Paul, and they had come to an abrupt end before they became too permanent. Paul was scared of his vulnerability, I could see it in his eyes.

I followed him inside, though I wasn't sure how long he would be staying. Seated at the table were Jacob and Sam, Emily had probably already gone off to bed. Jacob stood and wrapped me in one of his perfect warm hugs. " I'm sorry that I had to do that Jake." I told him. " Your alive, that's what counts." He whispered.

" Bella." Sam acknowledged as he nodded his head towards me. " How did things go?" He asked. " They don't know about me yet. I'm not really planning on telling them. I think they are temporarily back in town, all of them. I can explain the rest later, I really need some sleep right now." I admitted. " Bella, we have a guest room down the hall if you would like to stay here tonight." Sam offered. " Umm, sure thanks. I don't really know if I should be at home right now, what with vampires who stalk me never sleep in town.

Sam showed me the room and went off to bed himself. There was a queen size in the middle of the small, cozy room. It was loaded with hand woven blankets. I changed out of my clothes and into a spare t-shirt I had packed with me on the short trip before curling up in the bed to finally get some rest.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard the window slide open. _Edward wouldn't be here, would he?_ I thought to myself. I was too tired to function. I heard light footsteps approaching and rolled onto my back and groggily opened my eyes to see who the intruder was.

 **Left you with a cliff hanger so you'd come crawling back for more. Haha :). Please review!**


	5. And What Would You Do

**I literally am having so much fun writing this. I'm as addicted as you guys :). You are all super nice and writing great reviews! I love to hear your own ideas about future chapters and what you would like to see in the story! Hope you enjoy this one.**

 _Supernova Chapter five: And What Would You Do_

" Paul?" I asked, sleepily. " I'm...sorry I just...I had to...you know what, screw it." He said gruffly and then went over to the bed and slid under the covers in one swift movement. He seemed to have fought a battle with himself to not do so, and lost.

" Paul...What are you..." I started to say, but realized I was too tired to care. " It's okay Bella, I just had to, I was so worried I..." I heard him say, but I was already falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up, half expecting Paul to still be curled up in bed with me. I was surprised to see he wasn't. I wasn't exactly sure why he had come into my room last night to simply sleep in bed with me, but then again, I wasn't exactly sure why I had so gracefully let him.

I rolled over and looked at the bedside clock. It said 1:00 pm. _That just couldn't be right, could it?_ I got off the bed and dug my phone out of my bag. Sure enough, 1:00 pm. I had slept in that late. Wow. No wonder Paul wasn't there. I looked back down at my phone and saw several alerts. Edward had called four times. Alice had called two. They were probably wondering where I was. I chose to put that on the ' after food' list of things to do.

I got dressed and exited the room. Emily was making lunch, as expected. She turned around with a smile. " Bella! You've risen from the dead finally." she remarked. I chuckled. " I suppose." I responded. " Well, I'm sure you're just starving. The boys will be here in about .2 seconds as soon as they smell the food, so you better hurry up and get some." She told me. I used my hybrid speeding to get the food, I knew Emily wasn't joking about how fast the boys would be in here.

The guys came in and ate all of the food, like, well, a pack of wolves. They were always starving. I wasn't much like that. I had a killer metabolism, but I didn't eat as much as they could.

Once I had finished my plate, and fended off the guys trying to steal some of it, I decided it was probably time to call the Cullens back. I grabbed my phone and went outside to call them. I dialed Edward first, assuming he would be the one to want an answer soonest. " Bella!" I heard through the phone. " Bella, I have been trying to reach you for hours. You weren't at your house all night." Edward said. " How would you know I wasn't at my house last night? I told you I wanted to be alone last night." I said.

" Bella, you know I can't resist. I wasn't in your room, I was just in the tree outside making sure nothing happened to you, but you weren't there. Where have you been? I have been so worried. " Look, Edward, It's not exactly your responsibility to know where I am at all times." I told him. " Bella..." he said, he sounded hurt. " I'm sorry, I get it, honestly. I know you haven't been here for a while and you're used to the Bella who let's you control her every move, I've changed, Edward. If you're willing to play by the new rules that's great, but if not then I'm sorry..." I told him honestly.

" Bella, I would do anything for you, I would be willing to let you do what you want no matter what, really. I just need to know you are safe." He said. " I'm safe, okay. I spent the night with my friends last night. They've been very worried since I left and...it just made sense to stay with them last night." I told him. "Your werewolf friends." he stated, it wasn't really a question. " yes." I responded.

" Listen, Edward I will see you later okay? We can meet at your house, I'll be there sometime today." I said, hanging up before he could argue anymore about me coming back sooner.

I sighed and turned around to see Paul standing behind me. " Sounds like your boyfriend is getting on your nerves." He said in his sexy, husky voice. My heart skipped a beat, as it always did when I heard that voice. Damn. " I can handle it." I said. He looked my up and down and licked his lips, " I know," he said softly. " but you shouldn't have to _handle_ your boyfriend." he told me. I scoffed, " who said he's my boyfriend?" I asked.

" Isn't he though?" he said, like it wasn't even a question. " I'm actually not entirely sure." I admitted. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess I'll leave that for you to decide. Let me know when you figure it out." He said, before walking off into the woods.

Paul and I had a complicated relationship ever since I got back. I was stuck in the middle of this insane love triangle where there was my past vampire love who left me but wants me back, and then a sexy and dangerous werewolf whom makes me weaken at the knees when he's close to me.

I was confident after turning into a hybrid, I could take care of myself and I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself or others, nobody had the power to make me feel something, but Paul was different. He made me weak with yearning, with longing. Ever since he kissed me I wanted to go back for more, but I knew that I couldn't. Not until I figured out what I wanted.

I went back inside, The guys were all still crowded in the small kitchen shoveling down what was rest of the food. I rolled my eyes and went into the room to get my things together. " Bella, leaving already?" Sam asked. " Oh, I guess I might. I should probably go home and get a shower and some fresh clothes." I told him. " Of course, well, you'd better be back tonight." He said. I raised an eyebrow before bending down to grab my small bag off of the ground.

" What's tonight?" I asked. " mmmm it's a special occasion, so we're having a bonfire." he said. I sighed, he wasn't really giving any full answers was he? " What kind of special occasion?" I asked. " You'll see." he said. I scoffed. " Okay...I'll see you later, I guess. What time?" I asked. " sundown." he said.

As I walked out the door I saw Jacob's confused expression. " Where you going?" he asked, his mouth full of...something. " Home. I'll be back later." I said. "Oh, okay." He said, his mouth still full. I chuckled and left with a single two finger salute.

I ran home, hoping not to run into Edward or any of the Cullen family members on the way. That would be an awkward explanation of why I wasn't taking a car on the ten mile drive.

Charlie was home went I got in. " Hey Bells, back from your trip?" he said. " Yep." I told him. " Did you have fun?" he asked. " Uh, yeah." I said. " Hey, I'm going to take a shower and stuff but then I'm going down to the reservation." I said.

" You've been down to the reservation a lot lately." He noted. " Yeah, I guess so." I told him." Look, you're almost an adult, Bella. You're allowed freedom, but I never see you anymore. You're always out and about with your friends, and that's okay. You're a teenager after all, but I just...I heard some things about that group you've been around with." He said. Of course he did. Gossip spreads like wildfires in a small town.

" What kind of things did you hear?" I asked. " Well, they're a bunch of young boys who one day stop going to school and work, become insanely muscular and walk around like they're all in some sort of gang. Are they, I don't know, on steroids, Bella? You disappeared like that too, you go to school still, thank god, but you've changed. I did notice that, Bella." He said. " I'm not on steroids, dad. Neither are they. We like to go on hikes and runs and things, it's kind of just a thing we've been doing. It's even improve my coordination, which is awesome." I said. He looked like he didn't believe me.

" Bella, please just tell me what's really going on." he said, angrily. " Dad, it's..." I sighed, " It's not only my business to share. It's not my secret to tell. There's a bunch of people who have to decide on whether or not it's okay..." I started. " Bella, what in the hell are you talking about? Just tell me what's going on! I am your father and if you are in danger it's my business to know what's going on!" he was shouting now. " Dad, calm down. I'm not in any danger, really. Look, I can't tell you right now. I have to talk to Billy and Sam, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked. He sighed. " Fine, but I want answers soon." he said.

I took a long, hot shower, which felt amazing after everything I had just been through; the Volturi, seeing Edward, not sleeping, going to Italy, Paul, arguing with my dad, everything. I got dressed and blow dried my hair, then relaxed.

Before I knew it sundown came and I was on my way to the reservation. When I turned up at Emily and Sam's house, I couldn't see anyone there. Jacob came around form the other side of the house. " Jake, where's everyone else?" I asked. " They're already there, come on, let's go." He said. " Where?" I asked as he tugged on my arm. " The beach." he said, pulling me alone. " Okay.." I said, following him.

We soon came to the beach, where a few hundred feet away I could see a raging bonfire and a load of people. When we approached the fire, I could see that the majority of the people were pack, but some were council members and elders. " What's going on?" I asked Jacob. " It's the welcome to the pack party for you, Leah, Seth, and Quill." He said, smiling brightly.

The elders and council members were only there for about an hour, long enough for me to talk to them about telling Charlie. They said they were okay with it happening, as long as Billy told them to explain things in a more parent-friendly way. Apparently he had a specific way of telling them so that they didn't freak out, which was great for me.

" Hey, why are the elders and council members all leaving?" I asked Jared, the nearest person to me. I smiled brightly with mischief in his eyes. " They wouldn't want to stay for what happens next." He said. " Why? What happens next?" I asked. Suddenly music started to play, EDM specifically. He smiled again and backed away into the crowd. There was other teenagers starting to show up to the bonfire. Sam's truck pulled up onto the beach. Emily jumped out and climbed onto the bed of the truck, she had a bell in her hand. Next to her on the truck bed was a huge keg of beer. She got up, rang the bell and shouted " Whooh!" the rest of the people on the beach shouted the same thing after her. I laughed. I guess this was a reservation tradition.

The party was raging with drinks, people, and music. I was sitting on a log surrounding the fire, next to Jacob, across from me was Jared, Embry, and Paul. We were all laughing and telling stories, as usual. I saw Embry looking off into the distance, and then he turned and nudged Jared, who looked to where he was looking. Their moods changed from happy to serious. Paul looked over, saw whatever it was they were seeing and his mood changed too. God, he was so sexy when he was serious. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and turned around to check out what they were looking at. Heading towards us was non other than Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler.

The guys stood up as the group of kids from Forks neared. " Bella, your friends are here." Jacob said. " They're not really my friends...Why is it such a big deal?" I asked, standing up. The guys were heading over to the group already. Embry came to my side as he followed them, " this is kind of a reservation and pack only party, no outsiders unless invited." He told me. Oh.

I went over to follow the guys to the group. " This is a rez only party." Jared said. I stood on the side and ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't sure what I should do. Lauren smirked her bitchy smirk, and looked over to me, then back to Jared. " Bella's here, isn't she?" she said, snootily. Jared licked his lips, he was obviously taking the lead on the matter, " Ohohhh, I guess I forgot to mention, it's rez and Bella only." He said.

" Why is Bella so special? Because she's all loved up on one of your boys?" Lauren said. I rolled my eyes. Loved up? Who was she even talking about? " I saw her heading off into the woods to do god knows what with that one the other day." Lauren said, pointing to Paul. I sighed. Paul smirked and moved close to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. " Oh you bet, Bella and I are _all loved up_." He said, in his sexy, husky voice. Lauren glared. Paul was playing the part, making sure we won the argument with Lauren and her bitch crew, but I still liked the feeling of him wrapped around me.

" Well, your stupid party isn't worth it anyway." Lauren said mumbling " come on guys" and turning around. They followed her, of course. Paul didn't take his arms off of me. I leaned back and whispered in his ear, " You know you can stop now, right?" I asked him. He smirked, leaning down close to my face. " Oh, I know." He said.

 **Hope you like this one! Please review!**


	6. Never Be The Same

**Okay guys, you have to trust me this is a Bella and Paul story, I seriously hate Edward. Blehck. I changed my mind ( haha) There may be a hint of imprint in this story, strictly Paul and Bella. So, I still don't know if I'm making this more adult or not, but just be prepared if I do. Enjoy!**

Supernova _Chapter 6- Never Be The Same_

When the party was finishing up, it was around one am. I knew that the Cullens were expecting me to come by, so I had to head out as soon as it started settling down. I ran to my house, grabbed my truck and drove to the Cullen's house. I wanted to avoid any questions that would come my way if I went there without a vehicle.

When I arrived, the door was open, so I went right inside. Sitting on the couch was a very distressed looking Edward. When he saw me he stood up, his expression a mix of surprise, happiness, anger, and confusion. " Bella! Where have you been?" he asked. " Out," I told him, " I told you I would come by later, I didn't say it would be soon." I mentioned as I shut the door." I know that, I just didn't expect you to come by at one o'clock in the morning, Bella." he stated, unhappily.

"I obeyed your wishes and stayed here to wait for you, I didn't go searching for you, but Bella you must understand that you can't expect so much of me. I can't simply wait and hope you're okay at all times." He said. " Right, well, I guess you'll just have to step up your game then, Edward." I stated, a bit harshly. He looked at me with a mix of confusion and shock. " Look, I'm not the same person I used to be. I'm not just going to...let you _control me."_ I told him. Edward's eyes momentarily narrowed. " Control you? I didn't mean to..." he started. " Sorry, I wasn't trying to...I'm just tired, okay? But, " I sighed, liking my lips. "But I...I have _friends_ on the reservation. I'm close with them, Edward and you have to be okay with that."

" Bella, you can sleep here if you wish, or I can go back with you to your house..." Edward started. " I want to be alone tonight, Edward. I just...I don't think we... you and I should be together right now. I need some time, Edward." I told him. " Well, I have eternity, love." he told me with a smile. I nodded, but I had a pit in my stomach. I felt like I had lied, because I wasn't sure if within an eternity I would ever want Edward back. I was in the pack, I was a hybrid, I was _different, better._

 _I_ went home alone, thank god, and as soon as I had quietly snuck up into my room I closed the blinds of both of my two windows, ensuring that if, or specifically _when_ Edward came back I would be able to sleep without the strong inkling of someone watching me. My senses were extremely heightened now, and I was unable to sleep when I knew that I wasn't truly alone. Especially when it was a vampire watching me, _especially then._ I may have been part vampire, but I was more wolf than anything, I was coming to learn that.

I wanted to see Paul again, each time he touched me it seemed like...like each time it grew stronger, my longing for him once he was gone... I shook my head at myself with a smile, I was definitely tired, my crazy thinking proved that. But some small part of my brain knew that after that night I spent with Paul, I had never slept as good. I craved his touch as I fell asleep once again.

* * *

I woke up and had to get ready for school. The pack had made an exception for me since I was graduating this year. With the pack growing larger left and right, I was able to finish up school instead of dropping out the way everyone else had. Charlie would have killed me in cold blood if I dropped out of high school anyways.

I arrived at the huge brick building, crowded in the parking lot were my classmates and peers, as usual the boys of the bunch glanced my way, checking me out appreciatively. That seemed to happen more often than not since my shift. I sighed, ignored them, and proceeded to classes. But it wasn't just the boys I was ignoring, it was the Cullens.

I remembered loving them, I remembered how seemingly amazing it had felt back when I was a part of their 'family'. But now, now I just didn't feel safe around them. I didn't feel like I trusted them, or like I belonged with them. I never really belonged _with_ them anyway, as far as they were concerned I belonged _to_ them. And they still were under that impression.

I was dreading lunch by the time it came around. Alice had RSVP'd as she called it, for me to sit with her family. It was ridiculous but there was no getting out of it. I sat down at the table with my food. The Cullens, of course, ate nothing. They were all watching me with curious eyes. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had all returned to school, Esme and Carlisle had also returned to Forks. Carlisle had already gotten back into his position as doctor.

I was unaware of why they had watched me so closely, but I knew they were hiding something. They said nothing the entire lunch, just watched. I luckily was saved from the misery by my patrol schedule. I was ahead in all of my classes and attending them this afternoon was optional. I only continued to go to school for Charlie's sake. I slipped out the back after lunch so they wouldn't see me leave and ran into the woods.

Today I had patrol with Paul. Before shifting I closed my eyes briefly in mental preparation. No matter how much stronger than any wolf or vampire I was, Paul, _the man,_ was still intimidating. Maybe it was just my attraction to him, which I tried desperately to deny to myself was a real thing, but deep down I _knew._

I phased quickly and began my patrol. Paul was already phased in.

 _" Bella."_ he acknowledged. _" Paul"_ I responded.

The patrol was spent with Paul mentally processing every single tree he saw, that's what he always did to keep his thoughts to himself, and me graciously appreciating my abilities to keep my thoughts to myself, courtesy of my gifts.

" _Are you coming to Sam and Emily's for dinner with the pack? Or will you be spending tonight with your mosquitos watching you eat."_ Paul snickered teasingly. " _Shut up, asshole. The only reason I'm speaking to them is because I don't want them to find out about me. If I didn't talk to them, they would spy on me and discover things about me that it's not safe for them to know."_ I told him. He mentally chuckled. " _What, like your fantasies of me?"_ he tauntingly responded. I rolled my eyes. " _You wish."_ I stated.

Paul and I had finished the patrol and began to playfully chase each other around the forest. I was faster than him, but in wolf form he was stronger than me, and much bigger. He won, hovering on all four legs over me with a toothy wolf-grin. I phased back to human form, clothed, as always. It was quite the gift. I was sure that Paul didn't seem to think so. " What? Upset that I don't phase back nude?" I tauntingly asked the silver wolf.

He narrowed his eyes, and shifted back into Paul. Who, unlike me, _did_ phase back in the nude. I looked away. He had shorts strapped to his ankle, but hadn't quite pulled them on yet. " What? Uncomfortable that I _am_ in the nude?" He teased, taking a step towards me. " Or maybe," his voice was lower now as he pulled on his shorts and prowled towards me. " Maybe you just didn't want to look and have me _smell_ exactly the way you felt about my nudity." He murmured.

I turned my head to meet Paul's eyes. I flashed my " hybrid eyes" as Quil had named them at him. They were yellow and hinted with danger, it would have been enough to scare away any predator. But Paul, he couldn't' be scared away, no, he was a different kind of predator, and so was I. We were two predators, making each other their pray.

" Mmmm. You know you don't scare me, Bella." Paul murmured, he was so close to me now that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I swallowed, closing my eyes. " What do you want, Paul?" I whispered. I heard him lick his lips next to my ear. " Ohhh, I think you already know." he purred, nuzzling his face into my neck as his hands came on either side of me, resting against the tree he had backed me into. He trailed his nose along my cheek, ending with his mouth barely an inch from mine. My eyes remained closed. I heard him chuckle lowly before he pushed off of the tree and disappeared into the woods with a simple "See you at Sam's, Bella."

 _Oh god. What was I getting myself into?_ I knew the answer to that, though. _Paul._


	7. Never Say Never

**Guys, seriously, please review. The only way I know if people are reading my story and like it is if you guys review! Sorry these updates take forever.**

 _Supernova Chapter 7:_ _Never Say Never_

I went home and took a shower, which was always much needed after a patrol. But really, I needed the cool of a nice shower to wash away the heat from my moment with Paul. I hopped out of the shower and dried off with my towel, wrapping it around myself to go and change into my clothes for the evening. The second I stepped foot into my room and began to open my closet I felt as if someone was watching me. Know, it wasn't a feeling, it was a soul deep _knowing._ I always knew when someone was in the room with me.

I spun around, gripping my towel tightly. There sat, patiently watching me in the rocking chair placed in the corner of the room was Edward, an unreadable expression on his deathly white face. " Edward? What are you doing here?" a smile ghosted across his marble face. " Bella, I just couldn't resist. I hadn't gotten a full day with you, since you so discretely left the school early today." he said evenly, quietly. " Well, I guess it's too bad that you won't have your full day today, I actually am going to dinner at a friend's house." I told him, thanking the lord that Emily would be hosting tonight.

" Friend? Who..?" Edward asked, as if it was odd that I would have any friends that I wanted to spend time with that weren't a member of his family. I sighed, I probably shouldn't tell him that it was with a pack of wolves, little did he know it was _my_ pack of wolves. " Her name's Emily." I told him as I picked out my clothing. I went with a white, soft, tight sweater button up and faded blue skinny jeans. It was good for comfort, since I would most certainly be spending a lot of time at Emily's tonight.

When I turned, Edward had stood, he was a few feet closer to me now. I grabbed a small satchel bag and stuffed some pajamas in. I didn't want to be home tonight, not with him like this. " Well, I could come with you. Keep you company." he said. " Emily is plenty of company, thanks though." I said, making a move towards the door. " I've missed you Bella, we've hardly spent anytime together." he said, stepping even closer. " Well, then we'll have to spend time together another night, Edward. Sorry, but I'm busy, and I have to go soon." I told him, before practically darting out the door and into the bathroom, which I locked.

I changed into my clothes and went out of the bathroom door, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw that Edward had left.

I was avoiding Paul. I was afraid to be in the same room as him, to be near him. I wasn't afraid of him, no, I was afraid of _myself._ Of what I would do the next time we were alone. The pack ate dinner joyfully, and completely unaware of what was going on between the two members of the pack, sitting across from each other at the table. Never speaking to one another.

He was afraid too, I could see it in his time I thought that I was discretely glancing at him, he met my eyes instantaneously. Which, of course, sent a jolt right to my heart, which skipped a beat every time he looked at me _that_ way.

Jacob and I walked down to the beach after dinner. He could see that I needed some air, he was always so good at that. We sat down on some rocks right above the water. The spot we went to was pretty close to Emily and Sam's, we could still hear some of the chatter and boisterousness going on back at the house.

" Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, looking at me with sincerity. I sighed. " Jake...I think...oh god. I sound like an idiot, even in my head." I started. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " Sorry, I just...it's Paul...I think that I, I don't know. Like him? No, that sounds all wrong I just..." I stuttered. " Bella...the whole pack has been on the edge of their seats waiting for you guys to...I don't know." Jacob started. I got the point.

" Um, yeah...so. I'm just going to get some sleep...I guess. I'll see you tomorrow. " I told him. I would be staying the night at Emily's that night. I didn't want to go home to more unexpected visitors.

I got up and brushed off my thighs, walking back towards the house. Sam and Emily were already in bed. I filled up a glass of water. Turning around swiftly and meeting the eyes of Paul, who had probably snuck back inside when I was filling up the water. He was less than an inch away from me.

" What are you still doing here?" I asked, turning back around and setting the glass of water down on the sink. I could feel his breath on my neck. " Had some unfinished business." he said, quietly.

I licked my lips and turned around. " We can't do this." I whispered. " Why not?" he asked. " Because of your leech?" he sneered. I thought about that. Why couldn't we? It wasn't because of Edward, no. Jacob didn't care... the pack wouldn't care, they were _waiting_ for it even. His forehead rest against mine, his hands came to rest on my hips. I slid my arms up his chest and pulled them around his neck, bringing my lips to his.

My lips melted into his like they were made for each other. He backed me into the kitchen counter as the kiss quickly became more heated. I heard someone enter the room and pulled my lips away from Paul's.

His face came down to my neck where he breathed in deep through his nose, smelling me. " I thought I heard someon..." Sam started to say. " Uh...sorry?" Sam said. I brought a hand to my mouth as I shook with laughter. Paul chuckled into my shoulder, his forehead resting there. Sam backed out of the room with wide eyes.

My laughter slowed as Paul brought his face back up we were both still chuckling. I brought my mouth back to his and gave him a small, sweet kiss, pulling away before it went farther. " I'm exhausted, so...I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked. He licked his lips and nodded, fully pulling away and backing out of the room with his classic smirk. I rolled my eyes with a smile and snuck back into Emily and Sam's guest room.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
